Contagious, Deadly Infections
by TheOnyxDragon12
Summary: Peter and Co. got called to Stark Laboratories to test a newly developed prototype of a time portal. They go missing for a week,and Danny is the only one who makes it back alive to tell the tale of his undead comrades, and how this Zombie Apocalypse mess started. Rated T for now. Probably going to change to M. (Gore, violence, language, drug use.) I made the pic myself!
1. Aboard The Helicarrier

**(A/N: I'm on a zombie kick. And guess who finds a time transporter? Petey, that's who! Why? He derped. Like Derpy. Big time. I'd better let him explain.  
Oh, and to add more of a zombie feel, I highly recommend reading this while listening to Elena Siegman's Abracadavre. This song does come from Call Of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, by the way. )**

Peter's POV.

Well, after Mr. Tony Stark generously made me an Iron Spider suit, he asked me if I wanted to help him in one of his many laboratories.  
See, what had happened was: I was walking around the Helicarrier, trying to find Ava; I needed to ask her about MJ's preferences in chocolate ( girls talk about this stuff for reasons I don't know). I wanted to get MJ a semi-decent birthday present instead of the flowers on Clearance in Wal-Mart. But instead of Ava, I ran into my favorite Avenger, Iron Man, A.K.A. Tony Stark.  
" Hey, Pete.", he casually greeted me.  
" Hi, Mr. Stark-Iron Man, sir." ( That was actually the best I could manage at that particular moment.)  
" Oh there you are, Pete! Danny said you were looking for me?", Ava ran up to me in full costume. "Oh, hey, ."  
" Please, call me Tony, Ava. How are you kids doing?"  
" We're doing fine. Just the usual homework, training, getting ready for the rest of our lives, and such.", Ava answered.  
" So what are you doing above the Helicarrier?" I asked in a not-trying-to-fangirl-voice.  
" Well, actually, I wanted to ask your team if they wanted to help me with something in my lab."  
I almost squealed in delight, but I contained my excitement , and said. " Gotta assemble an urgent team meeting. See ya later, Tony!"  
I dragged Ava along with me as I ran along the Helicarrier, collecting teammates. I pulled Luke from the weight room, Danny from something I don't think I want to understand, and I had to yell several times to get Sam to stop melting the training robots.  
" Okay, Webhead. What's going on?", Sam said in an annoyed voice.  
" Yes, what has occurred?", Danny asked in an almost worried tone.  
" Nothing major." , I said nonchalantly. " An Avenger just requested our help. Nothing to cry over."  
" WHAT!?", Luke shouted while smiling.  
"WHICH ONE!?" Sam squealed. " Wait, don't tell me; Busy updating my Tumblr!" He pulled out his phone, and started typing.  
**(A/N. Sam actually has a tumblr, called Ask-Nova. That is another thing I do not own, I only used the reference.)  
**Danny cocked his head to the side in disbelief." Um, okay then. Was it _really_ an Avenger?"  
" Oh, I don't know, Daniel. Is Tony Stark a hobo on the side of the road or an Avenger?", I quipped.  
He opened his mouth to reply. " Uh.."-  
" Danny, you really don't want to argue with that", Ava interrupted. " Tis useless wasting certain emotions on rocks."  
" Not sure what that means, but okay.", I commented at Ava's muse.  
" So... which one was it?" , Luke asked ecstatically.  
I breathed in deeply, and exhaled. " Iron Man." I said it at super-sonic speed.  
Buckethead fell from the steel rafters on the ceiling, and stood up. Rubbing his back, he mumbled, " Ya mean_ the_ Tony Stark? Your man-crush? What does he want all of us, _a couple of noobs_, for?"  
" You just de-graded my awesomeness, Nova. I was previously Stark-worthy material.", Danny remarked.  
" And you still are.", Ava replied. " _Samuel_ , over there, is the lowly one."  
" Hey! I only meant was that guys in high ranks usually use the newbie heroes as servants!", Sam defended.  
" So you don't want to help him in his supreme, hi-tech lab?", I coaxed.  
" Oh, well you said nothing about that.", Sam replied." I'm in."  
" So you already say yes when you have no idea what you're doing?", Luke asked.  
" Well, yeah. Who says no to Stark?", Sam pointed out.  
Luke thought for a minute. " Good point."  
" So we're all in?", Tiger asked.  
" YEAH!", We guys confirmed in unison.

**( A/N: I'll do chapter two after twenty reviews to my stories are counted in my traffic graph. So hurry up and review so I can update!  
Or don't. If not, I get time to work on other stuff, like my crossovers. Give those a read for me, okay?  
- The Onyx Dragon)**

**6-23 Update: The second chapter will only happen AFTER the above statements happen. And I would like to thank everyone in and outside of the U.S.A. for reading this.**


	2. In the STARK Laboratories, Part I

**(A/N: Hey, this story has had 100 views within the month of June, and a lot of favorites and follows. So I guess I may as well make it for you guys, anyways. If you were wondering, this story is on the only community within U.S.M. And as I said before, I will thank all of you in and outside of the U.S., especially the people in Europe, Latin America, Asia, Africa, Australia, mostly because I have family in these places, and because you viewed this.**  
**Since I wrote this, I can now become your beta-reader! So if you like my style of writing {please read all of my stories and the beta profile for a clear-ish opinion of me} PM me! Already beta-ing on a Degrassi story by BeautifulEyes20122013.  
More on this chapter: I know the last one was short, but I just wanted to put the general plot out, to see how the readers would like it, and I didn't want to give too much away.  
To answer some of the viewers questions, here are my answers:  
To _IronFistGirl_ :Marvel actually did a comic line of where the entire superhero universe became infected with the zombie virus, or something. The line is actually called Marvel:Zombies, or is at least referred to as that title.  
To Guest: I picked that song for a reason. I warned you. If you're not too scared, try listening to her song, Beauty of Ahnillation, also from COD. Elena has good vocals, and is the only screamer I will listen to. And it depends on what you mean by insane. Danny's perception of reality may be altered, but it will only make sense if you _ARE_ him, in that exact situation.  
And to the other guest: :/  
To Darklord28****: Well, here it is!**

**And thank you, Scribbles!**

**If you want a third chapter, review! It's sometimes easier to write when an author has several opinions to rely on. Guest reviews are accepted, by the way.  
Good luck, those in Canada! And PM me if you want any or all of my full cover images.**

**- The Onyx Dragon)**

Chapter Two

Ava's POV

Three hours later, the gang and I were practically waltz-ing though every room of STARK laboratories. Pepper, Tony's assistant, was just showing us a device that could harness energy from radioactive waste and use it for power.

"That could probably be more efficient for the future, but maybe a lot more dangerous.", Peter commented.

" Not if the workforce is trained well enough. And STARK laboratories may only hire a scientist if they have a Masters in pretty much anything."

" Woah.", Sam said as he was looking at an experiment with water particles through the glass window.

" That is truly amazing.", Danny agreed.

" Oh that?", Pepper glanced over where two scientists were experimenting. One was squirting water from a Nerf gun into the air, and another was using some sort of wand-looking thing to guide it into a bowl.

"That wand is sensitive to H2O, and vice versa.", She explained. "The water particles are supposed to follow the path of where the wand goes, kind of like an intangible aqueduct. The water is attracted to it like a magnet, because water is slightly adhesive and cohesive."

"Water is...sticky?", Sam questioned.

"In certain ways. Have you ever noticed how raindrops only fall off of a tree, once the collection becomes too heavy to latch onto the surface?"

"Yeah, why?", he responded.

" The water, if in a small enough quantity, stays on a branch, until more particles collect. Then the combined weight fights against gravity to stay on a branch. Gravity wins, and it falls. But one small drop will stay on the tree, even upside down, if no more particles are added."

" So water acts like Peter over here"-he elbowed Pete, who was staring at another thing inside a glass window-"Until enough villains try to pull him down."

" Water can bind objects together, also. You can take two dry pieces of paper, get them wet, connect them, let them dry, and then they will be connected unless separated by a strong enough force."

"Okay, water is fascinating.", Peter commented almost rudely. "But what are these guys doing?"

Pete was pointing to two scientists holding a glowing vial of something with a pair of thong-like instruments. They placed it into another vial, which was connected to elecric wires.

"That experiment is classified, even to S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't really know much on that one. My best guess is that they are testing if it has electromagnetic properties."

Danny frowned. "But what is it doing in one of the viewing laboratories?"

" I've no idea. Let's go see Mr. Stark, and I'll see about this later."

" Oh, by the way, what does he want us for? ", I asked.

She smiled. " You'll want to see that yourself."

After a walk up a few more flights of stairs, and down several hallways, I got bored.  
Most of them were metal, deadbolted, and obviously engineered to keep someone (or thing) out. The whole scenario was boring; grey walls, white tile, black directories, and... yellow caution tape?

"Pepper, what's this?", I asked as I examined the ripped pieces of plastic lying on the floor for a while. Then I stood up. "Pepper? Guys?"

I looked around, and nobody was near me._ Where'd they all go? I would have heard them leave, _I thought_._

I ran down the hall. Where? I had no clue, and the directory signs hanging above my head were no help. Eventually, I caught a glimpse of a familliar brown-haired Spider-nerd, and I tackled him at fulled speed. "PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!"

He turned his head, and collided into him.

I wrapped him in a bear-hug. " WHAT THE F*** WERE YOU THINKING, LEAVING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF A SKETCHY CORRIDOR?!"

I punched him, and he screamed."Ow! Pain! Well _somebody's_ glad to see me!" -he wheezed -" You can let go of me now, Ava. Oh, God, my ribs!"

I dropped his body, and stood over him. "Well, where's everybody else?"

He coughed. " They're a few yards ahead. Ava, where were you?"

"Well, why are you a few yards behind?", I retaliated.

"I asked you first.", he pointed out.

_Shoot., _I thought.

I narrowed my eyes, being an expert in the whole "_suspicious, smart girl"_ thing."I saw something."

He narrowed his eyes."I saw something, as well."

My eyes went back to normal, and I helped him to his feet."What did you see?"

He seemed to be contemplating something. " I'll show you."

Peter grabbed my wrist, and dragged me down several corridors before stopping at a corner.

"Ava, ya gotta whisper. Somethin' tells me we're not supposed to see this.", he tells me in a hushed voice.

I leaned back. " Was it your Spidey-sense? 'Cause I don't like relying on that."

He shot me a look. " It was my common sense."

I whispered back," Oh well, I don't like relying on that, either."

He groaned, and grabbed my wrist again. He pulled me towards the wall on the other side, and hissed," Well, you really should. This time anyways."

Pete pointed to a door. With a big crimson puddle dripping at the bottom on the tile.

" HOLY S***! WHAT THE F*** IS THAT!?", I screamed. "PETEmphff!"-

Peter clasped his hand over my mouth, and I bit it."Ow! I told you, be _quiet_!"

He rubbed his hand, and mumbled," I think it's blood."

I widened my eyes, and took a step back.

Peter gave me a desparate look. "Can you do the whole tiger-morphing thing this one time?"

I stared at the ground. " I-i don't think.."

"Please?"

**(A/N: I would recommend ignoring the next paragraph. It's girl screaming, or how some people end up going to the hospital.)**

"NOIDON'TWANNATURNINTOTHATPEDOPHILICDOUCHEBAG,SERG EI KRAVINOFF!", I screamed at him for no guy reason. In truth, I screamed it because I was kind of scared, but like Pete would know, right? " MYDADSAIDTOCONTROLIT!NOTBECOMETHEMONSTERINSIDE!SHU TUP!I'LLSTRANGLEYOUWITHSNAKESINANTARCTICA!"

Pete recoiled against the wall, and looked at me like I was psyco. "Uh, did an Ava-tomic bomb explode or not? I would like to ask you to repeat that, but..."

I glared at him. " Your answer is _no_."

Pete scratched his head."I only wanted for you to turn into a tiger, because it might help us test if this was actually blood or not."

"Pete, it's vermillon in color, it's in a liquid puddle, and it smells like blood. What else could it be?"

Pete stares at me."How do you know what blood smells like?"

_What, is this guy so dense he forgot I'm a girl?,_ I thought. _Seriously.  
But I can't tell him the real reason why. He's a guy._

"I'm half-tiger _everyday_. And we knock teeth out, spill guts, and fight villians _everyday_. Of course I know what blood smells like."

He nodded, like an idiot. " So do we run and find the others, go and check out what you found, or go in there?"

" All I found was some ripped caution tape on and by one of the laboratory doors. So_ before we die in a sketchy hallway_, let's go find the others."

Peter nodded. "Good idea."

Peter and I ran everywhere, until we finally found the others in Mr. Stark's office. It was nice; it had a penthose view, techy stuff, and nice furniture, which the other three boys were sitting on.

Sam turned to us, and put his hands behind his head." Where'd you two go? Been having fun?"

Danny tensed, and then relaxed."Your absences were quite disturbing. "

Luke uncrossed his arms."Yeah, where did you two go?"

Peter and I gave each other a glance, and then we said in unison," Long story."

Luke shrugged." Okay.'Nuff said."


	3. Office Tensions (ITSL, PT 2)

**(A/N: It's updating time. Anyone else feeling a little Deadpool-y?**

**To the "supposed" Spider-Man, thanks for reviewing. Yes, I did, because the situation openly unveiled itself. By the way, I didn't say it out loud like you. I merely implied it. For all other men reading: Obey Rule 444-P. It will save you some migraine pills. As Danny may say," Ignorance is bliss." And for the women, enjoy and review.**

**Side-note****: I may rewrite this chapter later if it seems a bit too OOC. And no, not a cliff-hanger. Just not done all the way.  
- The Onyx Dragon)****  
**

Danny's POV

To tell near the truth, Ava and Peter disappearing was the lowest worry, or priority at the moment. Peter most likely trailed off his path, and Ava went to search for him. Well, maybe one of the highest if they disappeared for a reason, no matter what that reason was.

My other worries? I was getting some weird vibes. My skin was crawling, and even Sam, who was usually so nonchalant, seemed uneasy. I could tell by the way he sat on the couch; he was flinching every five milliseconds, and I assumed he was uncomfortable. But why did it feel like... something was about to explode? The tension was unnerving, tampering with my thoughts and concentration.

"Mr. Stark will be here in a moment.", Pepper told us. For a busy lady, she was presentable; a red peplum shirt, black dress pants, pearls, and floral flats." You guys wait here, while I go handle some paperwork."

" Who else has the odd suspicion that 'paperwork' doesn't mean _actual_ paperwork?", Sam muttered to himself, just loud enough for the rest of us to hear.

" All of us.", Ava replied.

" Yeah, pretty much.", I added, then directed my attention to the disappearing duo." And where were you two anyway?"

Peter and Ava gave each other a sideways glance.

"Think we should tell?", I heard her murmur to Peter.

" After we take out any security."

"Woah, wait, what!?", Luke exclaimed." Something about taking somebody out?"

" Uh, no.", Peter said. " Just that"- he webbed a security camera that was placed in the right corner of the room-" and this"- he webbed another camera-" and that and this and this and that."

Between his adjectives, you could hear the distinct_ Thwip!_ of his webbing.

" Okay, now we can tell you.", Ava breathed.

And then the story spilled out; how Ava lost us and found the shredded tape, how she tackled Pete, how he showed her the pool of blood, and how they ran to us in terror.

Sam took a step back. " Woah. Well, STARK laboratories seems a lot more creepy lately."

He clapped his hands together once, and added," Maybe we're being pranked or something!"

" That is quite unlikely. Why would Tony do that?", I asked him.

" Yeah, Sam.", Luke agreed. " Why would Iron Man of all people prank us? Dr. Doom, I can understand, and Deadpool for sure, but why Stark?"

He paused, mouth open like he was going to reply, and then shut it." Dunno."

" Well, maybe Tony's not even behind this.", Pete reasoned. " Maybe it's that Swarm guy, or maybe the dude we sent through that portal thing while we were here."

" The green guy, who was made of protons, or something?", Ava added. " The one who said something about breakfast food?"

" Yeah, him. Forgot his name; it's been awhile.", Peter then perked up." Did anything abnormal happen to you guys, by the way?"

"No, not that I know of.", I answered.

" Me, too.", added Sam.

" Uh...", Luke trailed off into space. " Maybe..."

I turned to my best friend concerned, and tried to read his expression. One of the monks in K'un L'un told me it was necessary to read your opponent's face, for it could have the potential to reveal his style of fighting, when his next strike was, and how he was reading you. It was also essential for understanding another's emotions, and whether a soul was lying or not.

Luke's face conveyed doubt... and indecisiveness... was well as a little questioning of his mental state... it was interesting to imagine what his sanity and the truth were debating over...

After a brief pause, Peter asked him," What do you mean by 'maybe?' I thought it was an implied 'Yes or No' question."

" Well," Luke started. " I'm not sure if it was real."- he turned to Sam -" Did you hear anythin' ? If Danny said he didn't hear anythin', _he didn't_. He has _really_ good ears."

In my defense, observance is one key to the gate of survival. But how did something slip past my fine-tuned senses? Maybe my mind was elsewhere?


End file.
